What Blue Eyes Can Do
by Sakuya1989
Summary: This is about the love affair of an artificial being and his other half. They've been on the run since Dilandau killed to save Celena. Where will they go? P.S. This story is old and I have no intention of finishing it.
1. an unexpected parting

This is a dilly/Celena fic!!! So if ya don't like it then don't read it! I refuse to say that I like it...shakes fist at friend who got me to like this couple. Anyhow it you feel uncomfy reading about them then DON'T read this please. Never read something you know you won't like. But also keep an opened mind because maybe you DO like them and you just don't know it yet 

Dilandou lay in his room. Or rather _thier_ room. He was trapped in a body he couldn't control. His mind wasn't even his. All he could do was repeat the names of his dragon slayers in the back of their mind. He knew Celena better than anyone. She was so sweet so innocent. Although he would put horrible images or the wars he fought in her mind. She would even burst into fits and scream until she passed out. Dilandou would put the image of his dragon slayers in her mind and she would start screaming their names. He felt somewhat sorry for her...but he didn't even know if that was what he felt. He didn't even know if he _could_ feel. After all he wasn't a real person. He was the result of an experiment. _Does that make me a robot? _He though in the back of his shared mind.

Celena felt so violated all the time. Her mind was constantly clogged with images of dying people and fire and...pain. She couldn't do anything about it. She knew from what Allan had told her that her mind had another person in it. She would often find herself thinking and having another voice think back. They had only recently realized they could speak to each other clearly in their mind.

Today was a quiet day. Nothing was going on in all of the palace of Asturia so Celena decided to go and lye under a tree.

"Are you their Celena?" said a voice in the back of her mind.

"yes." She said back to it. She talked out loud to him though. It looked quite peculiar seeing her have half a conversation with herself.

"How are you my dear?" he said seductively.

"I'm fine. Allan has left me for the day to attend a meeting with the Austrian counsel.

"Is that so?" He said back. "You must be terribly lonely without your pig-headed brother"

"Dilandou! Don't talk about him like that. He doesn't know you are still with me. He thought you where a sickness or something that would simply leave after being left alone for a while. He doesn't know you! He doesn't know your past..." she started crying and even in the back of her mind Dilandou could tell.

"He thinks I'm a disease!! He sickens me!! Why did I get stuck here?! ...Shesta... Gatty ...Miguel ...why did you all leave me alone here!?!?! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

A loud scream ripped through the air and was heard through all the fields. Celena was overtaken with horrible images of Dilandou's past. "SHESTA!!!!! AHHHHH!!! ALONE!!!!" she screamed with uncontrollable tears beating down her face. Her eyes where blank like they where empty for a minute but then was invaded by a familiar red colour.

Dilandou had become so scared that he pulled Celena into the darkness. In the process he guessed he had pulled himself out. He was free again. "Celena..." he said quietly. "Are you there?" just as he said that they where enveloped in a beam of light. It could have been spotted from hundreds of miles away. And along with the intense screams, it was. At least twenty guards surrounded the light and waited for it to disappear. After a moment it disintegrated into nothing and what were left were two forms. Two bodies a male one and a female one. Once the guards realized that the female figure was Allan shizuar's sister, they covered naked body with a coat along with the other unknown man and brought them both to the infirmary.

Dilandou woke up and looked around. _Looked?_ Why could he see? He sat up. _He could sit up!_ He shakily brought his hands in front of him. There they where. _His_ hands. _His_ eyes. He was himself again. But something felt different. He closed his eyes to scout out Celena. He couldn't find her. Dilandou panicked and started screaming her name. "CELENA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?" he didn't know why it worried him so much that she wasn't there it just disturbed him. He hadn't lived a second of life without her with him. "CELENA!!!!"

Two healers entered the room and tried to restrain him but to no avail. He ran out of the infirmary and focused his mind on finding his other half. He sensed her presence was close and kicked down the door he thought she was behind.

There she was. Dilandou looked at her; the crazy look he got sometimes was disappearing. She was lying on a bed curled in a ball shaking. Dilandou walked up to her and looked down at her form. Somehow he knew exactly what she would look like. He said her name and she turned to face him.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. She looked at Dilandou and started crying. She jumped into his arms and he pulled her against him tightly. They didn't understand why they where trying to make themselves so close. But they felt empty without the other. They felt alone without the other. "Dilandou...I was so scared. I thought you disappeared. I didn't know what to do. I missed you more than anything. I was empty."

Her words make perfect sense to Dilandou. He felt the same way. If he wasn't with her he was more scared than anything. "I'm here Celena. Don't leave me alone."

Just then the healers ran into the room and tried hard to pry the bodies apart. But they just screamed for each other and clung harder. Finally the healers decided to call Allan back from his counsel and get him to try to separate them.

An hour later Allan walked into the room and looked in sheer horror at his sister so suggestively wrapped around ...him... Allan was informed about Dilandou being there but didn't know they where...holding each other like that. "Celena!!!" Allan yelled. He ran over and tried to get them apart but couldn't. They just wouldn't let go of each other. "Celena!!! Let go of him!!" yelled Allan. "Let go of my sister you bastard....you bastard....how could you try and harm my innocent sister...YOU BASTARD!!!" Allan curled up on the floor and started shaking. He was so full of anger and fear. He didn't know what to do.

The healers found him moments later and brought him to the infirmary to be calmed, the healers where going to have one hell of a time vanquishing the fear from his body.

Dilandou and Celena where still curled up together even I the middle of the night. Many times guards would try to pull them apart but one of the healers told them to leave the two alone. They couldn't help being close when they had never been apart. The healers knew that Dilandou wouldn't do anything wrong in this state so they simply left them alone. Although they where checked on every hour.

Celena looked up at Dilandou who was rocking them back and forth. "Dilandou?" she asked in an almost whisper.

"What is it?" he answered quietly back.

"What do you think happened to my brother...? Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He's like a cockroach. He'll never die..."

Celena didn't quite understand that but she guessed that it meant he would be fine. She pressed her head against his chest and thought of other things to talk about. They had after all been sitting quietly for hours. "Dilandou...did you ...know I was with you when you where young?" she asked still quietly.

"yes." He answered.

"How?"

"Because I used to see you. I saw you when they took you and I saw when Jajuka took care of you. I would often fall to the ground going insane when I saw you. I thought my mine was being haunted."

"Where you scared...?" when she asked this he started to dig his nails into her back. She let out a small cry of pain and when he felt his shirt get wet with tears he stopped.

Dilandou lifted his hand to his face and saw the blood on it. He instantly felt horrible about making her bleed over a simple question and held her tighter in his arms. "I'm sorry love. I can't help it."

She simply just kept crying. This was something Dilandou just didn't have the patience for. "Please stop crying Celena...please...I don't want to hear you cry..." Dilandou caught what he had just said. _Why don't I want her to cry? _She still didn't stop even after half and hour she was still crying. "What do I have to do to make you stop!!!" it was more of a demand than a question.

Celena looked up at him. His eyes where cold even with the colour red inhabiting them.

She looked at him with her big blue eyes that were tear stricken and glossy looking. She was beautiful even when she cried. Dilandou looked into them and felt something in him turn. His eyes started to fade into a calm look and he felt warm inside. _How could her eyes do that?_ He looked away to the side and didn't look back until she nestled herself into his chest again. He didn't want to be warm inside.

Celena fell asleep in his arms with her tears dried and a light smile in her face. She made him calm. She saw it. He wasn't the evil man he made himself to be and she knew that better than anyone.

Allan woke up in the infirmary and looked around. He didn't remember why he was in there. One of the healers walked up to him and smiled saying "ah you're awake. Good."

"How long have I been in here? What happ--." In one moment it all came back to him. He tried to get up but as it turned out his legs where asleep. He had utter panic in his eyes and he tried his hardest to get up. The healer held him down and Allan screamed to be let out of there so he could find his beloved sister.

"Do not worry Sir Allan. She is perfectly fine. She has made a little progress. Her and the man...Dilandou was it? They are able to walk around now. Although they still refuse to separate. We think its best that they do when they're ready. We mustn't rush this or one of them might start to lose their sanity."

"One of them _has _lost their sanity!!! Get that man away from my sister!!!"

"Just lye down Sir Allan. They'll come apart soon enough and until then I will have to request that you not see them. We can't have you losing your sanity either." And with that the healer left the room and locked the door. He knew Allan wasn't going anywhere since they had put and antidote in his legs to make them temporarily paralyzed. As much respect as everyone had for him, they couldn't allow him to hurt anyone.

It had been only two days since Dilandou had been separated from Celena. And they where making fast progress. They where even walking around the courtyard. Although they where always holding hands. Nothing could be done about them touching. If they where for any reason brought apart they would both start screaming the others name.

Celena walked along side of Dilandou. They where going for a walk together and Celena was whistling to the birds. "Do you think that we're the only people in the whole world who have ever shared a body?" she asked smiling.

"probably." Dilandou was preoccupied with the thought of his dragon slayers again. _Why won't they stop interrupting my thought?!_ His mind was full of horrid images of blood and debris. He couldn't stop it. There where his men dressed in their uniforms and suddenly they would be enveloped in flames and they would burn slowly in front of him. Dilandou's thoughts of his slayers where set aside by the feeling of arms around him. He knew Celena still could easily tell what he was thinking. She had embraced him and he held her back willingly.

"It's okay to be sad Dilandou. We all are sometimes. You can talk to me about it you know." She said with her head rested on his shoulder.

Dilandou didn't say anything he just held her. She started whistling a calming tune that threatened to sooth him to sleep. This was where he was and this was where he wanted to stay. With her always. She was the only one who could possibly understand him. Whenever she was with him, holding him he felt no need to hurt anyone. He felt his insides go warm and although he didn't want them to he never tried to stop it.

WHEW!!!! That chapter took longer than it looked! I couldn't stop awing at the cutesy scenes!!! is sorry I'm going to kill my friend who shall not be named! We had an escaflowne fest and she got my obsessed with the Dilandou Celena coupling. I still refuse o say I LOVE them as a couple. loves them as a couple anyhow!!! I hope I get some reviews!!! wink wink I'm always happy to read them. NO FLAMES!!! Unless they're about something specific. In that case I don't mind changing stuff.

Ja-ne!


	2. alone is realization

It was the next morning and Celena was finally allowed to see her brother. She was so happy to hear that. Although she still couldn't be apart from Dilandou. They would have to go together and they both knew how Allan would react to that.

Nonetheless hand in hand they walked into the infirmary ready to face whatever yelling they might encounter. Dilandou opened the door for Celena and they walked in together. A healer walked up to them and directed them to a room two doors on the right. They followed his instructions and stopped at the door.

"Dilandou?"

"Yes love?" he replied.

"I hope he won't be mad..." she said looking down at the floor.

"What reason would he have in his simple mind to do that?"

Celena looked at him with slight annoyance but let it go and started to open the door.

They walked in and saw Allan sitting up on his bed. Celena let go of Dilandou's hand for only a second to hug her brother. While she was embracing him Dilandou kept a hand on her back. "And how are you Allan?" asked Dilandou smirking.

He gave him such a dirty look it could have scared land dragons. After that he simply ignored him and let go of his sister to talk with her. "What have you been up to Celena?" asked Allan smiling.

"Well as you can see me and Dilandou aren't in the same body anymore. But we still need to be close or we get scared." Said Celena

"I see." He said looking at their hands interlocked. "And what about you Dilandou? What do you want with my sister!" he asked keeping his rage level down and his hands clenching the blanket.

Dilandou was looking off into nothing but moments later directed his attention to Allan. "What do I want with her you ask?" he asked with a devilish grin. "Why, what's not to want?" he said leaning over and kissing her in her now blushing cheek.

"DILANDOU!!!" yelled Allan.

"what? I was only having a little fun Aaaallen." Said Dilandou waving his hand in the air.

Allan tried to get up but they had put more paralyzing stuff in him so he wouldn't hurt Dilandou. They of course still didn't know anything about him.

"Dilandou get the hell away from her now!!!!" Allan grabbed his sister not caring if she would go crazy being away from Dilandou.

Celena started screaming and kicking franticly to get back to him. She punched Allan in the ribs and jumped back into Dilandou's already open arms.

"Well Allan I guess we know now where her loyalties lye." Said Dilandou. Celena couldn't hear him because she was still in shock and crying. Dilandou looked down at her in his arms. "Stop that, you'll get my shirt all wet again."

"i-I'm sorry..." she couldn't speak well because she was scared and was making loud sobs.

Allan kept making grabs at her but Dilandou pulled her back. He guessed they had done something to make it impossible for him to walk. "Can you walk love?"

Celena looked up and shook her head no. Moments later Dilandou picked her up and carried her out of the room. Of course not without taunting Allan by kissing her temple.

Allan sat in his lonely room. _Why can't these things happen to someone else? Why always me?_ Allan sat back against the bed and stared at the ceiling. He hadn't been out of the room in three days now. Every now and then one of the healers would come and ask him something or a hand maid would bring him something to eat. He would never get out of here.

He thought yet again about how his sister ran into his arms. It was sickening. He poisoned her mind for so long and now she was acting as if she _loved_ him. Allan's eyes went wide. Did she really love him?! How could she love something so evil?! "Oh Celena... how could you...."

Dilandou walked into their room. He looked at Celena who had fallen asleep in his arms. "Why is your brother such a parasite?" he looked own expecting an answer. When none came he continued knowing she was asleep. "When you're so..." he stopped himself shaking it off. _What am I thinking?!_ Like hell he would ever love anything. He couldn't love anyway. He wasn't real. He was artificial. _People without souls can't love. _

"Dilandou..."

Dilandou looked down at Celena. She was still sleeping but she was talking. "What?" he asked with venom in his tone.

She didn't answer. _Stupid girl_.He thought to himself. It still kind of amazed him that his thoughts where all his now. _That means even if I did love her I could keep it hidden forever. _Dilandou felt that warmth come over him again. He was ready to kill himself. He wasn't ready to let himself do soft. "Wake up Celena!" he almost yelled at her.

She looked up at him with those eyes...those damn eyes. Dilandou wanted to gouge them out to make them stop taunting him. She smiled at him and that just crossed the line. "Get up! You're sleeping somewhere else."

Her wondrous eyes looked like they were broken on. She looked about ready to die. They where so full of fear and hurt. "W-why?...Dilandou...did I do something wrong?"

He tried as hard as he could to prevent himself from feeling sorry for her. "Yes!!" he snarled. He threw her out of his arms and let her drop to the floor.

"Dilandou..." she was starting to cry again. She got up and walked back to him.

_Why's she coming back?!_ He pushed her back down and backed up. "Go away!"

"Why?" Celena got up again shaking. She started walking towards him again and he did something he wished the second he did it that he hadn't.

Dilandou punched her in the side of her head and watched her fall hard to the ground. He stood there shocked at himself. His eyes went scared and his hand started shaking.

She got up yet again holding her head. Only this time she didn't stay up. She fell at Dilandou's feet and passed out.

"Ce...Celena...." He was even more scared now. He fell to his knees and pulled her tight against him. He started cradling her in his arms and for almost four hours that's what he was doing. He felt her stir and once again she opened her eyes.

She looked up at him dizzily. "Dilandou..." she said softly.

"Celena! I'm so sorry!! Are you alright?" he asked holding her tightly.

She sat up slightly and held her head with a pained look on her face. "I'll be fine." she said smiling that smile.

Dilandou would never let himself hurt her again! He didn't know what had come over him. He felt arms go around his waist and looked down at hopeful eyes.

"Do I still need to sleep somewhere else?" she asked shyly.

Dilandou felt chill go through him and wondered how in the world she could so easily forgive him. "Celena..." he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

He smiled. "I don't know." He let silence come over them for a little while then broke it to ask her if she wanted to go to sleep.

She agreed and Dilandou picked her up and lightly placed her on the bed. He didn't know why but as he did that he pulled himself on top of her holding himself up by his elbows.

Celena smiled at him. "What are you doing?" she asked with a slight giggle in her voice.

"I don't know." He replied looking down at her. _Why is she so beautiful..._ he thought. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck. "C-Celena..."

"Yes?" she asked still smiling.

Dilandou lowered himself to her face and felt her breath get more rapid under his stomach. "How do you do that...?" he asked.

"Do...what..?" she looked a little scared now.

"How do you make me feel so warm inside?" he asked closing the distance between them. He pressed his lips lightly against hers. They made him go completely at peace. He felt every negative thought he had ever had disappear. He felt her lips move under his and knew she wasn't going to be upset. _They taste like watermelon..._he thought.

Well I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did.....Mwahahahahahah.... don't worry it's not even close to over. I still have much to do with this story. And I'm probably gonna post more by Wednesday. So if anybody likes what they've read please come back and review. And if anybody's wondering....i do dislike Allan if you don't like him I have a poem called Allan's poetry posted. (Funny as hell) I can't even read it with a straight face. So for all those Allan haters read and review!!!


	3. nothing lasts forever

Dilandou woke up in his peaceful sleep. He was holding her in his arms. "Celena..." he said as if trying to wake her, he knew it wouldn't though. He pulled her up a little and kissed her forehead.

He thought back on earlier that night. The way she had reacted to his kiss. It was a bit of a shock to him but it was okay because it was his soul mate shocking him. He thought about the term and it's meaning to them. _We really are one soul..._

_Dilandou lifted himself off her. Away from her lips. He looked at her with lustful eyes. She returned the look and he leaned in to kiss her again, to get lost in the taste of watermelon again. When she put a finger to his lips. He looked at her; confusion labeled all over him._

_She smiled her angelic smile. Those blue eyes glistening even in the dark. "You have to make me a promise first" is what she said._

"_And what might that be?" he replied._

"_You have to promise to never hurt me." Her eyes softened and she looked ready to cry._

"_Celena...I can't promise that. I'll hurt you at some point...be it physically or mentally. I can't ever promise not to hurt someone. That will just make it hurt more when I do." _

_She let a lonely tear run down her face...still smiling. "I know. Dilandou...I just want to hear you say you won't. I don't care even if you do."_

_He looked confused and frustrated at her reply. He didn't understand this at all. She was stuck sharing a body with him for so long...why didn't she just leave him and never look back?! "Why?! Why don't you care?! I could kill you and you still wouldn't care!!! Why?!" he was almost yelling at this point._

"_Because...because we're soul mates... and no matter what we'll always be together." _

_Those words struck him so hard. His eyes melted at them. He let tears slip out... tears of so many things. They where tears for everything. Everybody he had ever hurt. Everybody he had ever killed. His dragon slayers... but most importantly...tears of release. He was released by them. With those words he knew that forever he would have someone. Someone to love him and someone to love. Although he would never admit that to her. He had a reason for existing besides causing pain now and that was everything to him. _

_He let them fall and buried his face in Celena's shoulder. She stroked his hair gently and sang him a quiet song._

"_I plead peaceful spring of ubdo_

_When I pass please purify my soul_

_Quench the burning desire _

_End the pain and sinful fire _

_Cleanse with holy water_

_The blessings that you dole."_

_He listened carefully to the words. He wondered where she had heard that song but didn't ask her. She was asleep soon after she had sung it._

It was the next day and Celena had decided to take Dilandou for a walk. They where in the courtyard as always when at least 20 guards came running at Dilandou. They tore him away from Celena and held swords to his face. "What are you doing?! Stop this!!!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry lady Celena but we have orders to eliminate this man." Said the guard.

"From who?!"

"From King Aston. He has just gotten word from fanelia about this man and his many crimes. We have orders to destroy him"

"STOP!!!!!" Celena lunged herself on Dilandou trying desperately to cover him with her body. "Stop, stop, stop!!! Don't you DARE hurt him!!!!" She started shaking and held him tighter.

Dilandou saw this coming. Nothing so wonderful could last forever right? At least not for him. He held Celena in his arms tightly and tried his best to calm her. "It's alright love. They wouldn't hurt me." He felt her shaking more and more and stroked her hair. "Come now everything will be fine."

Celena was so scared. What could she do to stop this? She had no authority. She did all she could think to do. "I want to see my brother. It is my wish that if you are to kill this man that he accompany me. If necessary then you may send guards with us."

They all looked angry about her request. The king wouldn't like all this stalling. They decided to just let them see Allan. For he would wish Dilandou to live out his punishment. "alright." Said one of the guards. "Only because you are the sister of a knight of Caili. We expect this to be quick."

And with that they where off, Accompanied by five guards of course. Celena was clinging so tightly to Dilandou, her eyes so full of fear. She ran into Allan's room. He was sleeping. She pulled Dilandou along and woke him. "Allan!!!" she said in a shaky voice.

He stirred in his sleep and woke up to the face he most wanted to see. The face he was so happy to see. When his eyes cleared he saw how frightened she looked. "Celena?" he asked sleepily.

"Allan! Help me!! They want to hurt him! They want to hurt Dilandou!!" Celena looked like a child. A hurt scared child.

Allan immediately felt sympathy for his little sister. "It's alright Celena." He pulled her into his arms and cooed sympathetic words to her. "We'll make sure he doesn't get hurt." He hated every word he was saying. He hated Dilandou!!! But he loved his sister more than all that and if she loved the bastard he would simply have to live with it.

Celena held him tightly but pulled away quickly for she still felt the need to protect Dilandou. "Thank you Allan."

He shrugged and let his sight slip to Dilandou. He was smiling that unpleasant smile as Celena was holding him. "Dilandou..." said Allan.

Dilandou looked at Allan with an annoyed face. _What could he want?!_ He snarled in his mind. "What?"

"Can I speak with you?"

"Yes" he said not moving.

Allan gave him an 'are you stupid' look and Dilandou set Celena aside.

"Celena could you go outside the room for a moment? Your pig of a brother wants to talk to me in private."

Allan gave him such a dirty look. Here he was trying to defend Dilandou and he was calling _him _a pig?! He waited for Celena to leave the room before he started to talk with Dilandou.

She shut the door and sat outside the door. _What where they talking about?_ She couldn't last long without Dilandou.

Allan looked long and hard at Dilandou. At the man his sister loved. It sickened him. How could she love someone who was created by her? He shuttered at the thought.

"Dilandou?"

"What Aaallan?"

_He's sick..._

"What are you really trying to do with my sister?"

_He's twisted..._

Dilandou gave him a look of surprise. As if he would tell girly boy what he wanted to do to his sister! Ha! "I don't know what you're talking about." He said snarling.

_Why does she love him...?_

"I know you feel something for my baby sister. If you do anything about it...I will make sure you are dealt with." He said with obvious threat in his voice.

_Of all people... _

Dilandou smirked. He wanted so badly to torture Allan. To play horrible games with his mind. "I do feel a great attraction for her...I will tell you that. Of course being with her all the time does that. Sleeping with her warm body against me...it must be something about that, that's making me want her so much. To tou—"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Allan's eyes were gone into a dark evil blue! He wanted to rip Dilandou's face off and burn it!!! How could that bastard sit there and mutter all those horrible things to him?! There was no way he was going to let him near his sister!!! "GUARDS!!!" he called them and there they where pinning him to the ground.

Dilandou knew exactly how to get out of this. Allan was so easy to play with. It almost wasn't fun. "Oh...Celena will be simply crushed."

Allan's eyes softened the slightest bit at the thought of his sister crying over such a thing. He hung his head down and sighed deeply trying to let out all the rage. "Release him..."

"But sir!"

"RELEASE HIM!"

The man looked very skeptical but released him nonetheless. "Sir" he said.

Dilandou got up and dusted off his shoulder. "Well now Allan. Is that all you wanted to discuss? If it is I should probably be getting back to Celena." He smirked devilishly sending a horrible chill down Allan's spine.

Dilandou walked out of the room and found himself wrapped in the arms of his other half. "What did he say?" she said hopefully.

"He said..." Dilandou thought of the perfect way to guarantee he would be safe even after what he pulled. "He said he would defend me all to make you happy."

He watched her eyes light up and her smile appear. "Really?"

He nodded his head to her. "Perhaps you should thank him."

Celena kissed him on the cheek and ran into her brother's room. Dilandou had won. He would surly be fine now.

Celena ran into his arms. "Oh thank you brother!!! Thank you!! I knew you'd do this for me! Thank you so much!"

Allan felt Celena crying on his shoulder. He knew they where tears of joy. How could he harm those tears? They where showing that she love him. He couldn't say he hated Dilandou. Or for her to stay away from him or anything. He would have to shut up and take it. "It'll be alright Celena."

Just then Dilandou walked in. "well be better be off Allan. Nighty night."

And with that the two figures left the room to await the next day when they would have to face hell to keep Dilandou alive.

Welly welly well....it looks as though dilly-kins will have so trouble ahead. The next chappy will be a bit longer than these. (I dunno if that's good or bad you tell me) and YES other esca characters will be coming in (hint hint) colf-van-colf!! I hope you all enjoyed my writing!!!! (I enjoy it at least.) R&R!!!!!!!!!! Any suggestions are welcome and any pointless flamers can go to hell! (I do NOT consider constructive criticism to be flaming; I welcome it if you think it can help) ttyl!!!


	4. never come back

This was ridiculous! As if Dilandou needed to be kept locked in a room! He couldn't believe Allan had actually thought that would keep him from being his wonderfully evil self. They of course had let Celena in the room to. But the guard that came with her was more annoying than anything on Gaea!! Dilandou was strapped to the bed and Celena was holding his confined hand. This was truly hell. But he knew this was coming. It couldn't be helped that he would have to pay sooner or later.

"Dilandou..." said Celena in an almost whisper.

"Yes love?"

She smiled. "Nothing...I just wanted to see if you where awake." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You can go to sleep. I promise I won't leave you."

"You need to sleep too."

"I'll get mine later. Right now we need to keep you up and running. You have a trial tomorrow with four different countries leaders!"

Dilandou got a disgusted look on his face. "Don't remind me...I guess...I should sleep a bit then." He looked at the guard in disgust. "Make sure you sleep a bit tonight too love."

"alright." Said Celena.

------------------------------------

Dilandou woke up to the sound of voices. _Who's talking?!?!_ He looked at a clock on his wall. It was three in the morning. He looked around. _Where is she??_ He looked franticly but couldn't move. He cursed the inventor of the leather straps that restrained his limbs.

"Stop!!!" yelled a muffled voice.

Dilandou looked around but still could see nothing. He then realized two things at once. One: it was coming from the floor beside his bed. And two: it was Celena!!!

"There's no point in struggling. I have an all night shift and everyone else is asleep" said the other voice.

Dilandou was instantly filled with rage. He wanted to yell and scream but found out that at the only time he would be _helping_ someone...he was gagged!!!

"Please stop!!!" said her muffled voice again. Celena had never been so scared. He was pulling away at her clothes slowly to frighten her. And it was working!! The guard was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She couldn't do anything because she was gagged too.

He started touching her collar bone and pulled her shirt open from there. He touched her chest and smirked all the while.

She was crying and screaming but nothing would save her. Nothing _could _save her. He slowly slid his fingers down to her lower chest. His fingers where like snakes. Disgusting snakes.

Dilandou was so mad he could have killed everything in site!!!! He could have slit every throat he would come in contact with!! He would set fire to every building on Gaea!!! He desperately tried to pull out of his straps. He bent his wrist in what seemed to be impossible positions. _I have to help her!!_ He broke free of one strap at the cost of peeling half the skin off his wrist. He was bleeding terribly but he didn't care right now! He reached in his boot with his one free hand; almost breaking his back while he was at it. And pulled out a small knife. He cut free of his other wrist making it bleed. Then he quickly cut his ankles out. Just as he was finishing his escape he heard Celena scream through her gag. And then he heard the guard laugh. Laugh it up at what he was doing to that poor innocent girl!!!

Celena screamed when he pulled her pants practically in half. She tried to struggle but had her hands tied up. He was just undoing his pants when he let out a scream of pain. She saw her rescuer! It was exactly who she knew it was.

Dilandou was stabbing him over and over not caring where. He was kicking him and screaming at him gouging the knife into him over and over. In his shoulder, chest, eyes, hands, groin, and finally he said "this is what happens to naughty little fuckers." Just before he slid the knife harshly and slowly across the man's neck.

Celena was traumatized. She had just been violated and watched the man who did it die a horrible death. She didn't know how to feel. She was simply in shock.

Dilandou stood over the man's body. "We have to leave now."

"w-what?"

"WE'RE LEAVING!" yelled Dilandou. He grabbed Celena's wrist and dragged her to the window. He opened it and saw they where on the second floor. He didn't hesitate to try and jump out.

"No!!" Celena pulled at his shirt. "We can't jump out a two story window!!" she looked so scared. So utterly terrified. Her hands were shaking wildly.

Dilandou grabbed her hand and looked at her with not a hint of any emotion. "Celena...when they find me they are going to kill me. Weather you like it or not. They will kill me. I just killed a citizen of Asturia. I am completely at their disposal. They could kill me any time they want but now it can't be stopped. All I can do now is run. I can't stay here any more Celena. Do you understand that?"

What could she say? What could she do? So much was happening way too fast. She was faced with such a decision. If she left with Dilandou she would be by law and accomplice in the murder. And if she stayed she would never see Dilandou again.

"You can't come Celena."

"w-what?? I-I...I don't k-know....what's happening??"

"Celena if you come it will destroy your life. What I want you to do is go see Allan and tell him that I escaped. Tell him I knocked you out and killed the guard. Don't tell him anything more. I don't want you to get involved at all Celena. I'm not going to ruin your life like this."

"Dilandou..." what could she do? He just saved her from being raped and now he was going to be killed for it? She didn't understand. But she knew she was going with him. "Dilandou. You can't stop me from coming with you. I can't live without you."

"YES YOU CAN!!!"

"NO I CAN'T!!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU.....Dilandou....how can you not see that?" she said falling to her knees. She leaned against his leg and sobbed. "Dilandou... I love you. So much..."

Dilandou only stood there. He didn't say word. He looked at her and pushed her away. "Celena...you can't love someone who can't love. I'm an artificial person! I can't love!"

She didn't get up. She stayed curled up on the floor. "I know you Dilandou. I've seen what's in your head. Maybe you don't even know it...love is what you crave. I've seen it. You want to hear it more than anything. That's what can make you happy. Dilandou Albatou, I love you." She got up not facing him. Her teeth where clenched together and her hands at her sides. She felt arms run around her waist. And a cheek graze hers.

"Celena..." she turned to face him and saw that look in his eyes. They looked sad at first but soft at the same time. "Celena...I love you back." He pulled her in his arms tightly. Holding her forever in his mind. He turned to face her and took her lips hard. It was as if those words set off a switch in him. He wanted her. "Celena we have to leave now. If we don't we'll be caught."

With that they left into the night and vowed never to come back.

--------------------------

The counsel sat at a circular table. Allan had found a note from Celena explaining the situation. He had called the counsel together to decide what had to be done.

"We can't just let them get away!!! They're getting farther and we're just sitting on our asses doing nothing." Said van sharply.

"Well we can't just go after them with no clue where they went." Argued Dryden. "I think we should simply wait until they come back. We should send word to all the countries in the region and wait for them to find him."

"What about aunt Celena?" asked Chid. He still loved his aunt even though he had only met her once.

"She will be dealt with" said Allan. He was so angry and hurt. He just couldn't grasp the fact that she would abandon her family and home to follow that BASTARD around!!!

"This is so stupid! Let's just send melofs out in every direction. Then we're bound to find them!" said van.

"But we need to be careful. We should send word to all the countries and get permission to enter them and then look for Celena and Dilandou. If we don't get permission they might think we're trying to start something. Lets just do this calmly." Melerna was always the voice of reason.

Authors note: pinches out her pretty little eyes...mwahahahahahahah............

They took a vote and decided to go with Melerna's idea. Messengers where sent to each country within 700 miles. There was no way they could get passes that.

--------------

Celena and Dilandou were just ready to jump out the window. Celena had written Dilandou a letter explaining everything.

_Dear brother. I am leaving with Dilandou to save him. I am aware that my actions will get me in a lot of trouble, but I don't care. I love him and that's enough for me. I am sorry. As for the man that you have found by now. He tried to rape me and Dilandou killed him. I suppose there where better ways to deal with that problem but at any rate, we chose that way. We will not be going somewhere you can find us. So I strongly suggest not looking. We will not harm anybody; we will live quietly without crime. Allan...please take the word of your sister. I know what I am doing._

_I love you my brother._

_Always yours, Celena_

They jumped out the window and ran out the castle walls. Celena knew lots of ways out after living there for a while.

Dilandou held tightly to Celena's hand. She was all he had now. Which really was all he had to begin with. The thought brought a small smile to his face. _Suddenly all I ever had seems like so much..._ he ran into the fields where the tall grass was. They where running for what seemed like forever. Dilandou had just collapsed on the ground. Long flowing grass swaying all around his body. He had pulled Celena down in the process. She fell right next to him only she was upside-down from his view. They where lying in opposite directions. They where both panting their hearts out.

Celena sat up and looked at Dilandou as he looked up at the sky. "Dilandou...?" she asked as she was trying to breath.

"Whu...?" well that was almost a word. Other than that he returned no reply.

"Where are we going to go?"

"We're..." Dilandou was a bit scared to see what she would think about this idea. "We're going to rebuild the Ziebach Empire. We're going to make it bigger and better than ever."

There was a long pause before Celena replied. "No."

Dilandou looked harshly at her. Like she had a choice! He would be making the choices now. If he didn't then they'd just end up going back to Allan. That pampas pretty boy! Well not this time. "What the hell do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no! Absolutely not! Dilandou I've seen what fighting does to you! I'm not going to put you or Gaea in jeopardy!" she looked at him with strong eyes. She wasn't going to back down.

Well that's all for now!!! (I really don't like this chappy.) I promise a good ending!!! (Although from where this is going I'll have a few more chapters before I finish this.) I feel so mean... if anybody ahs any suggestions I'll be glad to hear them! I kinda know what I'm doing with this though. (Yay) please read and review!!! I truly need it!!!

Thanks everyone. The next chappy will be up in about a week. (I promise) for other entertainment I suggest reading my other stuff!!! Or any of the following incredible authors. Pink leopard or infinities! I'm going to do reviewer credits in the next chappy so if you'd like to be mentioned please review!!! bats eyelashes


	5. underground town

Was this ever going to end?! Dilandou was still arguing with Celena. Why wouldn't she just shut up and let him be? All he wanted to do was keep her safe...right?

"You're so stupid!!! Starting a war isn't gonna help anything!!!"

"Well if I'm _so_ stupid then why the hell are you following me?!"

Celena didn't need this. She didn't need this creep trying to start wars. "Dilandou I followed you because..." Celena let her body relax and sighed. "Oh never mind" She turned around and walked away. It was late and she wanted to sleep.

Dilandou was so pissed off at her. He wasn't going to let that little brat tell him what to do! He started walking towards her but stopped himself after a minute. _Why the hell am I following her?!_ He sat down in the middle of the tall smooth grass and pouted. He started mumbling to himself about how stupid he was for bringing her. He watched her walk off into the distance and didn't do a thing to stop it despite all him instincts.

Celena walked and walked but it looked like he wasn't going to say sorry. _Why would he..._ she slowly fell to the ground and turned over looking up at the bright stars. They were really quite lovely. She started naming things they looked like to herself. Amused with her game she brought her finger up and drew them. "That's a tree...that's a rabbit...that's a...." she looked happily at the shape she thought the stars made. "That's a heart..." she smiled and drew her initials in the heart, then Dilandou's. She had almost missed it but she saw it. Just as she finished she saw a shooting star. _I wish Dilandou wouldn't be mad at me._

He couldn't stop being angry! Why did she get to decide anything? She was just a tag-along! No one had the right to control Dilandou Albatou! He was the result of a fail experiment! He was worthless. _How can she love something that isn't even human?_ Dilandou fell back against the grass and looked up at the stars. As silly as it was he swore he saw a shooting star. He couldn't help grinning and making a sad little wish. _I wish Celena would come back._

Celena sat up still looking up at the stars. She turned and saw something she knew was imposable! She saw Dilandou standing up smiling at the sky. It was a real smile. A true smile. It was simply wonderful. She got up and walked up behind him. If she was going to cave he was going to get what he deserved. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him pulling him to the ground. "HA!!!" was what she said.

Dilandou fell to the ground in complete shock! _What the fuck?_ He heard laughing from behind him. He felt it against his back. He drank up the sound like it was the finest wine on all of Gaea. His face was against the ground and he felt arms around him. "Ha ha...now get off." He said hiding every bit of emotion.

"Oh gee sorry, I forgot you're mad at me."

"No, you're mad at me because I want to keep you safe!" Dilandou could have hit himself for saying something so...nice. Even though his intentions to keep her _safe_ were so very evil!

"Dilandou...if you want to keep me safe then can't we just hide for a while? We don't need war to save ourselves. Is it really worth losing many lives for just two?"

"Well then what do you want to do you highness?!" said Dilandou sarcastically.

"I...don't know." Celena realized that she still had her arms around Dilandou and that his face was still hard against the ground. "We'll figure something out."

Dilandou hadn't heard her words. He was listing to the odd sounds from under the ground. "What is that?" he said quietly.

"What's what?" asked Celena.

"Shhh!!"

Dilandou listened very carefully is was....singing? And a shovel? "What the hell?" he heard it coming up. "Celena get off me quick!!"

Celena jumped and hid behind the now standing Dilandou. They watched intensively at the ground until a large puff of dirt flew into the air.

"Well where am I now?" said the figure in the puff of dust.

"Who's that Dilandou?" asked Celena. Her voice shaking.

"I don't know! You there!! Who are you!! Tell me or I'll slit your throat!!"

"Now, now, no need for violence. I'm just a simple mole."

Dilandou let a disgusted look peel over his face. "w-what are you?!"

The short pudgy figure came out of the shadows and stood in front of Dilandou. He was an ugly little thing. "Weeeeell! Are you the one those Austrian solders were after? I must thank you then. If it wasn't for the commotion you stirred up I would have never escaped the dungeons. Thank you sir. Oooh! And what's this beautiful lady doing out here?" mole man knelt down before the divine people and smiled.

"Get out of here!!" yelled Dilandou.

"Oooh. So then I assume you have a place to go then?"

"What's he talking about Dilandou?" asked Celena still hiding behind him.

"Well young lady... I do have a safe place for you to go if you're interested." Said mole man with a wink.

Dilandou knew better than that. "What's the cost to us?"

"What? What cost? I'm no thieving criminal! Although...."

"Although what?" asked Dilandou.

"Although...if the young lady would be so kind as to give this simple man a kiss on the cheek. I might see it even more fit to make you two comfortable."

"What?!" yelled Dilandou. "Who do you think you're dealing with?!"

"I think I'm dealing with two criminals who need a place to stay. So I'm so generously giving you one for but a simple kiss." Said mole man making a dramatic pose.

Dilandou rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of the gods..." he turned to Celena. "So how about it love? Would you kiss him on the cheek for a safe place to stay?"

Celena pouted for a moment. Dilandou needed a safe place or she wouldn't be able to be with him. "Oh fine." Celena walked up to the short pudgy man and leaned down smiling at him. She presses her lips lightly against mole man's cheek and quickly retreated. "There" she said simply.

"Hooooo!!!! I feel light as a feather!!!"

"That's imposable..." said Dilandou so only he could hear it.

"Well my dear, I'd gladly take you to Bantalon!" said mole man.

"Uhmm....where might I ask is that?" asked Celena.

Mole man led them to his freshly dug hole and looked down. "Well my dear....it's right down that hole a few miles away. The only people that live there are criminals and mole people. We gladly take them in and give them a place to stay until they can clear their names." And with that he led them down the hole.

"Dilandou...I don't want to go down there...I'm scared." Said Celena.

"Oh come on!" Dilandou took her hand and pulled her down.

How long were they walking? It felt like forever. And it smelled funny. _I bet that smell is coming from mole man._ Thought Celena. She held tightly on to Dilandou's hand. She could tell from how hard he was gripping to her hand that he was getting angry. They had been walking for a pretty long time.

"How much fucking longer is it going to be?!" yelled Dilandou.

"Now now, don't get so antsy or I'll just leave."

Dilandou grabbed onto mole man's collar and pulled him up to his face. "What was that?" demanded Dilandou in an almost beyond evil voice.

"i-I'm s-s-s-orry.... Heheh...." Dilandou put him down and gave him a look that made sure I walked a little faster.

Celena stopped him and Dilandou looked at her in question. "What?"

"Do you have to be so mean to him?" she asked in a frustrated voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he _is_ giving us a place to stay and you're treating him like he's lower than dirt!" said Celena.

Dilandou gave her an 'are you stupid' look. "Uh, Celena? We ARE underground!! He lives here! And you're telling me he's NOT lower than dirt?!"

"No he's not!! He's a nice person for letting us stay in his village! I wish you would just be thankful!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"Double no and a half!" said Dilandou triumphantly.

"Oh stop acting like a child!" said Celena sharply as she took her hand out of his. "You're really starting to be an ass!"

Dilandou gave her a dirty look as she walked away. She was still trying to control him! He was mad again.

It was an hour later. The longest hour of his life!! Nobody had said a word to anybody in all of that time. Finally mole man stopped. He turned to Celena and himself.

"We're here!" declared mole man.

Dilandou looked around and saw nothing but the same thing he'd been seeing the whole way here. Dirt. "What are you talking about?!"

"I have but one more request." Said mole man.

"And what's that?" asked Celena meekly.

"Stomp."

"What? Why the hell would we need to stomp?" asked Dilandou harshly.

Mole man rolled his eyes. "Just do it." he demanded.

"Fine!!" Dilandou grabbed Celena's hand and stomped hard on the ground. As if by some magical force (like gravity) the ground broke into a million little pieces. Leaving Dilandou and Celena to fall 15 feet onto a bunch of hay.

Dilandou held his head and looked up. "Oh my gods!" he almost yelled. He couldn't believe his eyes! It was an entire civilization! People were everywhere. They all looked so busy. The whole place was lighted with street lamps. Everything was a little dim but beautiful. He looked over at Celena and saw her in the same state he was.

"Dilandou, it's beautiful." She didn't even look his way as she said it.

"Yeah"

Just like that. Mole man landed right on Dilandou's head. "Weeeeeell! It looks as though you like our simple town! Wonderful!" he leaped off Dilandou's head and started to walk away as he waved his hand for them to follow.

Dilandou held his head where a large red bump stuck out in an almost cartoon fashion. "Why you...." He said under his breath.

"Dilandou are you okay?!" asked Celena.

"Oh like you care!" said Dilandou as he got up. "Let's go."

Celena rolled her eyes and followed nonetheless. She ran up beside mol man. "So where are we going now?" she asked.

"Well my dear, we're going to go to the information office where you two will give them all your information. Through that they will find you a place to stay."

"Oh, okay" replied Celena.

Soon after that they were there. The office was small but Celena thought it was cute. They had noticed that everything was made of a light wood. Which mole man had said they use a lighter wood so it wouldn't be so dark.

"names." Asked the short mole like lady. She wore glasses and a brown peasant like dress. Her hair was lightly backed in a bun.

"Celena shizare and Dilandou Albatou." Said Celena gingerly.

"ages." Asked the mole woman. She had a name tag that read 'ozgun'.

"we're both sixteen."

"date of your births."

"red moon 7" said Celena.

The mole woman looked up from her papers. "both of you?" she asked.

"yes, we're uh...kinda like twins."

She looked at them both for a second. "ah yes. I see the resemblance. Anyway. What crime did you commit and/or who are you hiding from?"

Dilandou walked up to the desk. "we're hiding from asturian guards. I killed a man who tried to rape Celena here."

"ah, I see." She wrote some things on a paper that Dilandou couldn't read then looked up at them smiling. "you will be staying in a hotel called Gonzalan hotel. There ar ea few other criminals staying there but I trust we wont have any problems. We have a rule here that if you break the law while you're here we will turn you in. other than that, you're free to stay as long as you want and we will care for you." She handed them the papers after making a copy and they where off.

"thank you very much!" said Celena.

Geez!!! That chapter took me a looooong time to write!!! (I dunno why) I'm sorry for the few days delay. I promise a chapter by Friday of next week . I also promise to put up some shout outs next week too. This week isn't good because I have very few reviews .....cries well if you like this story please please please review so I feel inspired to write more!!! (I'll write more anyway but I do like to hear suggestions) ja-ne!!! huggles


	6. start the search

Dilandou followed Celena out on to the streets. Gonzalan hotel...he still didn't understand the names around here. They didn't even sound real. "Hey Celena?"

Celena turned around and started to walk backwards. "Yes?"

"Where is this place anyway?"

"I dunno, probably the place with Gonzalan hotel written over it." with that she turned back around.

She was acting to cute to not be hiding something. Dilandou walked up to her and whipped her around. He looked at her surprised look and tried desperately to figure it out.

"What?" she asked in a nervous yet annoyed tone.

He looked and looked but found nothing. _Is my mind playing tricks on me?_ He made a 'humph' sound and walked ahead of her.

Celena didn't understand him. Why was he being such a jerk lately? She didn't do anything! _He's the one who killed the guy!_ She thought about what mole man had said before he left and smiled.

_Just as they were about to leave the office mole man pulled Celena aside. _

"_What is it?" she asked nicely._

"_Don't let him get away with anything, he's all talk and you're the one person who can stop even that. Good luck."_

Dilandou stopped in front of the word 'Gonzalan' it was over a small two story building. "Here we are." Said Dilandou proudly.

Celena gave him a smile and grabbed his hand. "Lets got then." She said as she pulled him along.

They walked into the small door and up to the front desk. "Hello sir, um. We were told to come here for a place to stay?" said Celena.

The older looking mole man looked up at the two. "alright." He turned to the wall behind him and grabbed a key. "Here" he said as he tossed it to Dilandou. He wasn't at all enthusiastic. More like he was board with his work.

"Eh-heh.... Um, thank you sir." Said Celena.

Dilandou rolled his eyes and pulled her up their room. Room 4. He opened the door and walked in. it was small. Small and it smelled funny. Dilandou made a face for a second but let it go. He walked over to the small one person bed and dropped hard on it.

Celena was still looking around when Dilandou got up and pulled her on him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Dilandou smiled. "I think I'm sleeping." He closed his eyes and pulled her against him.

"Oh, you're doing a great job."

"I know. Now shut up so I can sleep."

Celena hit him playfully in the ribs and got up. "You're sleeping on the floor." She declared to him convincingly.

He prompted himself up on his elbows and looked at her hard. "No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so." Celena smiled and pointed at the floor.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to listen?"

"Yes!" she said happily.

"Well you can think again." And with that he got up and pulled her back on top of him. She tried to get away but he wouldn't let go. She was obviously trying to be serious but couldn't stop laughing. Finally she relaxed and snuggled in against him.

"Dilandou?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why are you being so on edge lately?"

Dilandou didn't know the answer. He should be used to running and hiding and killing people. "I don't know."

"Is it because of me?" she asked.

He didn't know if that was it. Why was she asking so many stupid questions that he didn't have answers to?! He was getting upset again. "No it's not because of you, now go to sleep!"

He felt Celena sigh against his chest. Why was he acting this way? Great, now he wasn't going to get any sleep. He thought for at least an hour about why he was acting this way. Ha gave up on figuring it out and decided it was just who he was. _That must be it..._ he tried to move under Celena but couldn't. He moved her to his side and looked at her smiling. Why was she so beautiful? Especially with such an ugly brother.

She stirred a little in her sleep but he didn't pay any attention to it. He thought about everything she did to him. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't. He wasn't a real person! He wasn't supposed to have feelings. His thoughts were interrupted by big blue eyes fluttering open and starring into his ruby ones.

"Are you still awake Dilandou?" she asked sleepily.

"yeah." He wanted to tell her all about what he was thinking about and have her tell him it was alright but something was always stopping him.

"Dilandou?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him into a tight embrace.

Dilandou had a rush of thoughts going through his head. Why the hell did she love him?!?! He didn't care anymore. It was the point the someone did.

"Dilandou, everything's going to be fine. We'll be alright. Okay?"

It was like she was reading his mind. He held her back tightly. "I love you too"

With that he let himself be slowly lulled to sleep by the sound of Celena's light breathing. He needed all the sleep he could get for the next day.

------------------------------

Allan paced back and forth in the hallways of him home. He wanted to leave. They had sent word to all the surrounding countries and nobody had found anything. It was as if they had disappeared into thin air!! He leaned against a wall and let his back slide down it.

Van walked up to the depressing Allen. He was absolutely no fun to be around. It was like talking to a sponge!! It absorbed everything anyone ever said and makes it a reason to be depressed! _Big damn baby..._thought Van smirking at the idea of Allen being a big baby with his 22 year old head. "Hey Allen!"

Allen looked up with his eyes shooting daggers at Van. They still didn't get along because of the whole Allen asking Hitomi to marry him thing. It probably wouldn't have lasted anyway. "What do _you_ want?" said Allen spitefully.

Van returned the look and continued. "We're sending melofs out to all the surrounding countries. We got permission. Do you want to help find your sister?"

"Well of course! I'm no lye about! Lets go!" with that Allen went to get Shizarizard prepped. He walked passed Van and decided to ignore the fact the Van rolled his eyes.

It was two hours later and they had all their men ready to go. They hopped into their gymelofs and were off. Off to kill that damn Dilandou Albatou!

A/N: Well suppose that was pretty short....um....sorry bout that. I promise an at least 6 page chappy next time . I would just like to thank all my wonderful reviewers for all the wonderful reviews!! I so enjoy reading them and I so enjoy writing to get them. It's one big happy system!!! So let's keep the system going!!! Review my pretties!!! Review!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!

Now for some shout outs!!!

This fic is so cool. I really like it. I know I said that last time but I can't help myself. Update ASAP .  
Ana

"That's impossible.." Oh, Dilandau's so mean to Mole Man!  
  
"Double no and a half!" Nice, Dilandau. Very kindergarten.  
  
Cool! A city underground! I'm glad Dilly and Celena have found a haven. It probably won't last, though, will it?

Suggestions, huh? Well... They could... do stukk XD 'cause I'm just so helpful! kicks the guard TT that evil little #?! kicks him again  
  
SQUEE! WRITE MORE!  
  
Pink Leopard  
  
Kyu

Yey! What an enjoyable fic! Poor Celena, being raped... but Dilandau saved her yipee! Aw adorable love, and who cares if you do not like this chapter... cause i do!

YAH! CELENA! Save her, Dilandau, save her! Yea! Go Dilandau! Ooh, he's gonna be in TROUBLE for this, but maybe they'll actually believe him if Celena says he was saving her...  
  
Aunt Celena...that's so cute! I love Chid!  
Uncle Dilandau...snickers I know you didn't mention it, but the thought always makes me laugh...  
  
Like it or not, Dilly, Celena's in control here! You might be stronger, but you're in love, boy, and if you make her cry you'll buckle! Ah, I can't wait to see where they go!

Yhay! another Celly/Dilly ficcie! It's ok. Ur not alone 'bout the pairing U I love them as a couple. Have u read my own stories 'bout them? Check em out! I guarantee astisfaction! . Now with your story...WRITE MORE NOW!! . I like i like!! heehee


	7. from bad to worse

HELLO!!!!!!!!! No I'm not dead!!! Yay!!! Hears another wondrous chapter of my story. I'm so very sorry for the delay. ;; no worries! I'm much better and keen on writing more! (I already have the next chappy but I decided to make you wait XD I think it's more fun that way. Well anyway. ENJOY!!!

How many hours had it been? How long had he been lying down starring at the ceiling? It wasn't even very interesting. It was white with no other colours anywhere. Dilandou had found at least one thing interesting about it. It was pure. Untouched. Nobody touched the ceiling, and that made it special. It reminded him of Celena. She was pure and flawless. She was perfect to him.

Dilandou's ruby eyes turned to face the soft features of his perfect angel. It was odd; she looked somewhat distressed when she was sleeping. Like her dreams where haunting her. He wished he could be in her mind again to fight off all the bad thoughts. How ironic it was. He used to be the cause of her distress.

The porcelain skinned killer lightly pushed his angel away. He wanted to do something. Anything. He got up from his bed and instantly missed the feeling of Celena's body heat. "Goodnight love." With that he snuck out of the small room.

After he was in the streets he looked around to find a clue to where he should go. To his left was a dead end and to his right was the way he came. He started walking and decided to stay in a straight line so he wouldn't get lost. He never was good with remembering directions. Or maybe he was but never wanted to. Maybe it had simply been so much more convenient for him not to remember directions that he had not exercised his great skill enough and had let it slip away.

He shook his head. Those kinds of thoughts; or any for that matter would just frustrate him. He looked up and saw what he thought looked like a tavern. _Ah, just what I need._ Dilandou thought happily. He walked into the place and up to the counter. Behind it was a rather scary looking large man.

"What do you want?"

Dilandou gave him a devilish smirk. "Anything strong enough to make me forget my problems."

"Then you've got the wrong place." Said the man sternly.

Dilandou looked rather annoyed for a moment but let it go with the thought of a question. "How do you mean?"

"Well this _is_ a town full of criminals. How stupid do you think our counsel is? Like we're gonna let booze into the picture! The last thing this place needs is drunken criminals everywhere."

"THAT'S REDICULOUSE!!!! I NEED BEER!!!!" yelled Dilandou at the top of his lungs. "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CIVIL WITHOUT BEER IN ME???"

"That ain't my problem little man." Said the man as he directed his attention to a counter that needed whipping.

_Little man…? Little man?? LITTLE MAN!?!?!? Who the FUCK does he think HE'S talking to?!?!?!?!? _Dilandou looked as though he had steam coming out his ears. "How DARE you!!!! I am NOT little!!!" Dilandou considered killing the man. He thought about how good it would feel to break a bottle and drag it slowly across his neck. To tie him down and pull off each fingernail and stab his hands with forks and cut his tongue in two… he stopped himself. He knew very well what could happen to them if he did what he was thinking about. He would affect Celena…he might hurt her.

Dilandou looked up at the man. He suppressed his rage and did nothing but stick up his middle finger. He then walked out.

After that "little" incident Dilandou decided that was enough excitement for one night. He knew he would do something stupid if he kept walking around like this. He found himself almost running back to the inn. He wanted to be near Celena.

The ruby eyed man walked into the inn. He went up to his room and walked in. he was careful. For he knew what beauty was sleeping peacefully close by. He walked over to the bed and lay down gently. He was so very tired.

Suddenly…something felt wrong. Empty. Dilandou's eyes widened. He shot up out of bed and looked franticly in every direction. "CELENA!!!!" he checked every tiny corner. Every crack of the room, the inn, and the whole block! Where was she?!?!?! She was gone.

It had been hours since Dilandou had discovered her missing. Hours. Hours since he held her. "Celena…" why did she have to disappear from him now…of all times? Why now? When he needed her… why had she left him alone?.....alone….

------------------------------------------

The melofs took flight on the clear morning. It was crisp. The air felt so clean as it went down into the solders lungs. With his men, Allen walked along the grassy fields.

"Where do you think they could've gone boss?" asked Gaddas with a rough voice.

Allen didn't feel like answering. He didn't feel like doing anything. He knew what was going on. And he knew he was the victim in all this. He was always the victim. He never had a happy ending. But of course Dilandou got one. He got to have the only thing in Allen's life worth living for. He got his precious sister. Only a short while after Allen had gotten her back…his life was worthless.

"Boss?" asked that annoying rough voice again.

Allan growled under his breath. "Gaddas! Stay focused!" he received no reply. He knew he was being an ass. But why the hell shouldn't he be?! Nothing ever went his way.

"ALLEN LOOK OUT!!!" yelled Van.

But it was too late. A rockslide had fallen off a cliff by the valley. His gymelofs was trashed. The entire bottom half of it was destroyed. And what could he do about it? NOTHING! Yes, it never failed Dilandou was long gone and his gymelofs was ruined. Dilandou got his sister and he got zilch! Van got Hitomi and what did Allen get?? He got NOTHING! Yes his life was just fan-freaking-tastic!!!

Allen got out of his melof and just ran. He ran to god only knows where. He didn't stop.

Only just a minute later he heard the sound of those large heavy steps pounding on the ground. He looked behind him and sure enough there was the escaflowne. Sure enough there was the last person he wanted to talk to. Van Fanel. Allen dropped to the ground and hid in the grass. Maybe he would get stepped on and all his problems would be squished with his useless body. He heard the steps stop and the air ceil break. He knew Van was coming out of escaflowne. Allen stood up not wanting to look like a fool in the dirt. And there was Van. Right in his face. "Go away." Said Allen plain and simply. Not making eye contact with the shorter man.

"Allen, quit being such a big damn baby!!!" said Van in a sharp tone as he balled his fists at his sides.

"Oh, and I'm sure you can make me stop doing anything." replied Allen as he rolled his eyes. Before he could blink he had a fist in his chin. Allen fell back and hit the ground with a thud.

"IF YOU WANNA BE A PUSSY AND SIT AROUND FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF ABOUT EVERY LITTLE FUCKING THING, THEN YOU GO AHEAD!! I'M SURE CELENA WOULD BE HAPPY TO KNOW HER BROTHER IS TOO SELF INDULGED TO CARE ABOUT HER BEING MISSING! YOU'RE SO WRAPPED UP IN YOURSELF THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN THINK OF WHAT MIGHT BE HAPPENING TO HER!! MAYBE SHE'S HURT OR WORSE!!! AND ALL POOR LITTLE FUCKING ALLEN COULD DO WAS SIT AND POUT! BECAUSE LIFES NOT FAIR! WELL I HAVE A LESSON FOR YOU TO LEARN! LIFES _NOT _FAIR!! SO DEAL WITH IT!!!!!"

All Allen could do was sit there and take it. His eyes where blank and his heart was empty. Van was right… Allan stood up and looked down at the ground. He let those nagging tears drop. He just let them go. He didn't care that Van was there. He didn't care that his men might show up and see him. He just cried. Cried like the baby he was. "Van…"

"What?!"

Allen looked up at him and smiled. "Thank-you"

Alright now Van was confused. Why was he saying thank you?! He just screamed his head off at Allen and punched him in the face. You'd think he'd be a little more upset… "What could you possibly be saying thank-you for?"

The blond haired man let the smile stretch throughout his face. "Because, sometimes all anybody needs is a good punch in the face to make them realize what an ass they've made of themselves."

Van couldn't help but let a small smile work it's was into him own face. They both let out a laugh and sat down on the grass. They sat in silence for some time. Just staring off into the morning air. It was a new day. It was a new time to be alive.

"So where are my men?" asked Allen to start some conversation.

"I sent them to got get some parts for your melof. I told them I'd take care of you." Replied Van.

"Ah…"

"Yeah…" the conversation died after that. The two men just laid back and took in the sunlight. They where going to be there a while anyway. But neither if them minded. They had all day to think about everything.

-----------------------------------------

Celena opened her sapphire eyes. It stung to open them. _Where am i?_ She tried to get up but found it was impossible. _Why can't I move?_ The air was stale and the surface he was on was hard and cold. It felt like….metal? She took notice of her limbs and realized she was bound by leather straps to the metal surface. What was going on? Celena heard voices in the background of her confinement and decided to be quiet and listen.

"So she is the one?"

"Yes"

"The one we have used all those years ago."

"She is the one that Dornkirk will be using?"

"Of course. The failed one loves her; it will be a simple task."

"What of the other girl?"

"Yes, the one from the mystic moon?"

"Ah, yes. He has decided on her as his fusion partner. He will reside in her body and use it to carry out his final will."

"What fun this shall be…."

Celena lay on the cold steel. It made it hard to breath. Who were they talking about? She didn't understand any of this. She wanted to let her tears fall but didn't understand why. Her mind felt empty. Like all the important things where missing. All the things that held her sanity together. But she wouldn't let herself be weak. She wouldn't cry. He wouldn't want her too…

----------------------------------------------

Dilandou searched everywhere for that damn mole man! Where the hell was he?!

He decided to go back to the information office to find that damn mole. He had looked everywhere. Asked every body. Nobody knew anything about Celena's whereabouts. So he had only one option. He had to look for her on the outside. As dangerous as it was.

As Dilandou was searching he thought about all the possibilities. Maybe she had been taken! Maybe she was sick and needed to be taken to a healer! Or maybe…maybe….she had gotten sick of Dilandou and simply left…maybe she really did hate him for ruining her life and just…left… no. he couldn't let himself think that. He knew she loved him. Why else would she come with him even when he told her to stay? Fuck! She lived in the fucking ground for him! Just to be near him! Dilandou shook his head. He didn't have time to get upset.

He walked into the information office and slammed his fist down on the desk. "How do I get out of here?!" he demanded.

The elderly mole looked up at him. He was old and couldn't hear well… "Sorry son, could you repeat that?"

"I SAID GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!!"

"Oh, alright young man no need to yell…"

This was going to take forever! The old man…or mole…or…whatever, shouldn't be working if he wasn't capable of it. Dilandou needed to find Celena and this wasn't getting him anywhere! Why did nothing ever go his way…?

A/N: so?!?! What did everyone think?!?! I am sooo sorry for the delay, really I am. It was just a bunch of stuff making me sad. but I feel much better now and I will post chapter 8 within a week! (Maybe less) you must all promise to review!! It makes my heart skip a beat when I see the email that says I got a review!! It's my source of joy! Gods, I'm sooo happy this story is actually going somewhere now… I know EXACTLY what's gonna happen! And let me tell you! It's long and hard to understand! But it'll be the best ending ever!!! So stay tuned!!! …..AND REVIEW!!


	8. is it love?

The sun shone brightly on the pale skin of a 16 year old boy. His white hair was covered in dirt and drenched in sweat. It had taken all his strength to get out of that hell hole. But then, any hole was hell if Celena wasn't in it with him.

The slower man at the front desk had taken too long for Dilandou Albatou. So what else was he to do but dig his way back up? Sure it had taken him a whole day but it was worth it. He liked doing things for himself.

He walked along the grassy fields from where he had started. He was starting to hate these damn fields….his body felt so heavy. He didn't think dirt was this heavy. He guessed it was because his muscles where so strained. It felt like he had led sewn into his skin.

The insane killer dragged his body along the fields. The heat didn't help much. Red moon was the hottest time of year after all. He didn't know what time it was and didn't really care. He didn't care about anything except finding his other half. "Why did she leave me…" it angered him to much to think about. All he wanted to do when he thought of being abandoned again was kill something. He saw a small fly-like thing zip past him and caught it. He crushed it between his fingers. Its un-audio cry of pain would have to satisfy him for now.

So on the ruby eyed albino walked. He had no idea where he was going but he would spend the rest of his life having no idea if it meant he would have even the slightest chance of finding her.

-----------------------------

Celena was cold. So cold. She was still strapped to that table. They had made sure she was not to move. She was so hungry and tired. But her hunger prevented her from sleeping. Not to mention the cold steel tightening her back. She worked up enough strength to look around and didn't find the slightest familiarity. Her eyes widened and she jumped at the sound of a strong empty voice.

"How are you my dear?" asked the man in a black cloak. Celena could barley see him but noticed almost instantly the tear drop tattooed on his right cheek.

"I-I'm…" she stopped at the sound of her own voice. It was so hoarse. And only from not eating or moving and sitting on cold steal for what…a day?

"I'm sorry we've kept you like this. But you see…the sorcerers….they just need to run some more tests. I just have a question for you. If you answer it truthfully I may be able to correctly predict the outcome of this experiment. If I can do that then maybe I can get you out of this."

Celena looked at him blankly. She nodded in agreement and hoped it wouldn't require talking to answer his question.

"Do you love the failed one?" he asked this without making eye contact with her of course.

Celena knew what he was talking about. She didn't remember how she knew, but that didn't matter. She would know the answer in less than a heartbeat. She smiled lightly at the silver haired tall man and nodded. Of course she loved him. More than anything. More than was needed to give her life in a second for him.

The shadowed man closed his eyes and smiled. He then spoke these wise words just before he left her to her solitude. "You know…love is not something you find everyday. Perhaps you should rethink your answer. Perhaps you should ask yourself what kind of love you have for him. Or maybe you're just assuming its love. Maybe its just dependence." With that, the man left.

Celena was left to ponder over this small conversation. He couldn't have been more wrong! Of course Celena loved him! It wasn't just dependence…was it?

----------------

"Are we ready to set the first stage in motion?"

"Yes. I believe we've let her become confused long enough."

"We shall start in 12 hours."

"Why 12 hours?"

"Because it will be midnight and nobody will be awake to see the light."

"True"

"Very true"

"Then it is done."

-----------------

The white haired killer had been walking all day. All fucking day… was it ever going to end? He was impatient enough to be very frustrated by this point. It was getting dark. And although the summer nights were warm it was cold without a soul inside. _Is that what she is?_ He thought about that as he walked the endless road to nowhere. Was she his soul? Or was it the other way around. He had spent so much time living in the same body as her he had never considered it. Maybe they weren't one or the other at all. Maybe they shared one soul. One body.

As Dilandou thought about this he realized just how much he wanted to protect that. How much he wanted to keep what they had safe. Always safe. Never to be put in harms way. As he smiled at his thoughts he kept his frustration to a low point.

Another half hour past. Although it felt like forever. _Where am i?_ He walked into another field. Yes… ANOTHER field.

---------------------

Allen and Van were just getting ready to leave. Allen's melof had been repaired and they were ready to continue their search.

Allen walked away from his melof and stood silently looking into the beautiful scenery. He saw trees in the distance and a beautiful sun setting. The mystic moon wasn't far off. He could see its light slowly showing it's brilliance as the sun sank into the sweet blankets of the land. Something took his attention off the sight. It was a trace of silver in the field close by. "Silver?"

"What was that Allen?" asked Van as he was just ready to jump into escaflowne. "What are you staring at? Come on!"

Allen hesitantly turned towards Van and the rest of his men. "I have to know what that is." With that he ran towards the silver.

"Allen!!!" yelled Van with frustration weaved into every letter of Allen's name. Van rolled his eyes and jumped to the ground to go after Allen. _What's that moron doing now?!_

Allen kept running and running. That silver never seemed to be getting any closed. _Is it moving?!_ Allen just ran faster. He got a small glimpse of the whole object and realized. "Van!! It's a person!!!" it only took Allen a moment more to realize the best part. Now who did he know with silver hair? "IT'S DILANDOU!!!!!!!!!" Allen had never run so fast in his life! He was gaining on him! Dilandou was running pretty fast too. Allen came close behind him and jumped for him heels. He grabbed them and sent them both plummeting hard to the ground. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?!?!? WHERE IS SHE?!?!?"

Dilandou tried to struggle free to no avail. He resorted to the only thing he could think of in his condition. He flipped around and punched Allen right in the nose! He used every ounce of his built up frustration and thought he felt Allen's nose break under his fingers. It sent chills of sheer joy down his spine.

Allen let go of Dilandou to raise his hands up to his bleeding nose. He felt Dilandou break free from his hold. _No!!!_

Dilandou took no tome to get up. He had to get out of there! He stood up still looking at Allen to make sure he didn't try anything funny. As soon as he was up he whipped around and was immediately stopped by a strong blow to his temple. It sent him flying at least 4 feet onto his side. He grabbed his head and looked up at the one who had punched him. All he saw before he passed out was a red shirt and blue hair.

-------------------------------

"how is he?" said a blurry voice. It was as if it was in the back of Dilandou's mind. It didn't seem real. His eyes flinched at the dim light that felt so bright it threatened to blind him. How could something ever be so bright?! His blood ruby eyes opened a crack. Just enough so he could see through his eyelashes. What he saw was…Allen?! Why the hell was allen in his room?! There was another person but Dilandou couldn't make out who it was.

Dilandou went to bring his hand up to his eyes but to no avail. He had his limbs bound again. _Why do people like to tie me up so much?!_ It just seemed so wrong to him.


	9. the plan in action

Folken entered the room. It was cold and empty like the rest of this place. He hated the way it felt. He walked up to the five older men in matching black cloaks. They're eyes were as empty as his were….no…emptier. But then, he couldn't remember anything past a year ago. He was programmed. Another one of there experiments. Another test subject. But the difference was; he was a success.

"Folken...is everything ready?"

"Yes" replied the tear cheeked subject.

The sorcerers confirmed things Folken didn't understand with each other.

There plan would be set in motion and there was nothing he could do about it. He so badly wanted to free Celena of the pain she would have to endure but he was only able to give her false hope by playing mind games with her. And in the end…didn't' that just make it worse?

He walked out of the room and down a dark corridor to see the object of innocence and beauty that would be so badly hurt. He turned right at the end of the hall and opened the second door to his right with a key from the set that was entrusted to him. He opened the door and saw her frail looking figure lying on the cold metal. He saw her shivering and felt instantly horrible for her. Her eyes reminded him of a small child lost in a forest. She looked so confused; only hoping for someone to come to her rescue.

Folken kneeled down next to her and she used every ounce of her strength to smile at him. _How can she still be so sweet?_ He decided she should be let loose if even for a moment. He took out his keys and unlocked her from her bindings. "You have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid little one. I'm only taking you to a bed and getting you some food. So don't do anything that might get you or me into trouble."

Celena couldn't talk. And she could barley smile. Her back was in intense pain and she felt as though it would snap at the slightest movement.

Folken saw that she couldn't move after freeing her. So he decided he had no other choice. He lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the room to somewhere less cold and scary. He felt like a big brother… a feeling that felt all too familiar. He dismissed the thought at the obvious pain on Celena's face. There was really nothing he could do but get her as quickly and gently to her bed as possible. So that's what he did. He brought her to a room next to his. It was simple. It had a twin bed in the middle and a small dresser next to it. On the dresser was a bowl filled with water and a towel beside it which was used as a wash stand. The walls were grey and the room had a very depressing sensation about it.

Folken laid her gently onto the bed and put the sheets over her. He decided to let her rest and he would bring her food in an hour or two. After all…she only had about seven hours left until she was forced to endure pain again…

Dilandou had a very irritated look upon his face due to the fact that he had been interrogated the second he was awake. Allen had bombarded him with questions on the whereabouts of his 'precious' sister.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS DILANDOU!"

And the prize for 'best negotiator goes to…' like Dilandou would tell him EVEN if he knew! "Why are you asking me! Why do you think I was out by myself? I was looking for her you buffoon!" answered Dilandou harshly. But it was to be expected.

Allen looked to mad you could fry eggs on his head. He was ready to pull his sword out and slice of Dilandou's face. The only thing that was stopping him was the fact that Dilandou might be his only ticket for getting his sister back.

"Y'no Celena doesn't even wanna come back. She told me so."

"What are you babbling about!"

Dilandou had a malicious grin planted right where everyone could see it. Even though him and Allen where the only ones in the room he was yet to inspect. "She was always talking about how she was so happy to be out of your protective grasp. How she would love to see your face when you found out she had left with me." Dilandou was a good liar and he saw the effect this was having on Allen.

It couldn't be true! Not his little sister…she would never say such things…or would she…? Allen didn't know what to believe anymore. And what difference did it make? He might never see her again anyway. Everything was falling apart and he couldn't do a thing about it. He felt such pity for himself. "I don't have time for you! I have a search party to organize! We will have a little chat tomorrow."

With that, Dilandou was left to his thoughts. He would have to get some rest if he wanted to escape from this place.

Allen walked into the small dining room on the crusade. He had decided to have it sent; for it would be easier to continue searching like this. He sat next to Van who was eating some soup he had gotten from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Allen? I thought you we're waiting for Dilandou to wake up so you could blow up at hi-" Van stopped at the pathetic look on Allen's face. _Doe he always have to be such a baby?_ Thought Van.

"I did blow up at him."

His face just got sadder and sadder.

"Good! Did you find out anything?" asked Van in-between a bit of soup.

"No…just that Celena doesn't want to come back." The blond haired baby walked over to the opposite side of the table and sat down. His weight caused the soup to bounce a few drops onto the table from the thud he made a she sat.

"Oh, well that my friend, I will stay out of." With that. The raven-haired boy picked up his soup bowl and went somewhere, ANYWHERE where he wouldn't have to listen to Allen talk about how much his life sucked.

Van walked into his room. It was plain and empty except the clock n his wall.

10:00pm

He sat on his bed and decided to throw the rest of his soup out. He disposed of it and went back to his bed. After lying there for a good ten minutes he decided to try and reach Hitomi. There bond was still strong and he could still speak to her.

Van reached around in his dresser for the pendant. He moved his clothes around and found nothing. His heart beat picked up as he was scared to death that he'd lost it! Wouldn't that be something…king of Fanelia… 'Dies from loss of pink necklace'

He laughed to himself mentally. Anything to get his mind off his lost treasure!

Van looked under his dresser and BINGO! There it was. Success! He picked it up and held it tight. So tight that he thought it might disappear. He opened his hands to gaze at the light he knew would bounce off it when…it wasn't there! IT WASN'T THERE!

A loud yell could be heard throughout the Crusade as the maroon eyed boy lost all sanity!

How could it just disappear into thin air! He tried to think as logically as possible. _Okay…_ maybe had held it so tight it really DID disappear into thin air! _No…_ that just wasn't logical. He thought for a moment that maybe he never picked it up to begin with. But he tried to steer clear of thoughts that might question his sanity.

This one a mystery Van Fanel would be solving!

Dilandou lay in his bed sleeping as wake ness claimed him. His eyes fluttered open to see an unfamiliar place. _This doesn't look like the Crusade_. He felt cold. Like he felt about a year and a half go… _oh no…_he would know this place anywhere. Dilandou Albatou was on a floating fortress!

He ran out of bed! He opened the door and stopped. He realized that if he were to just waltz into a place where he knew Ziebach soldiers were. There would be trouble. Although there wouldn't be many due to the fact that Ziebach was only made of the remaining people still loyal to Dornkirk….dead as he was.

The albino killer slowly walked out of his door scanning the empty hall of hiding places. He knew how these places where built. He walked down the hall and heard footsteps coming his way! He took the chance and went into the closest room to him. The second door on his right.

Dilandou swung it open and clicked it shut quietly. He let out a sigh as he heard the foot steps pass by. He then realized there may be someone in the room. He turned to see not a soul. He looked down at the bed in the room and noticed that it was filled with a small frame. His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to take a look see.

Shock

He saw her features graced with the peace of slumber. Her lips half-open and her soft breath coming out. It was her. It was Celena! He found her! He didn't know where on Gaia he was but he found her! A giant smile played on his face and he knelt down beside the bed. He shook her slightly and watched as her eyes slowly opened. Then:

Shock

She looked at the face of the only person in the universe she wanted to see. There he was! Porcelain skin gleaming with one of the few smiles it was graced with. She wanted to shout his name and hold him in her arms! But then came to quickly realize in her condition; she could do neither.

All was fine though as Dilandou took her lips in his. It was all he wanted to do. Although he stopped at the pain he felt on her side. She was obviously not being taken care of….those bastards would pay. "Celena…"

She looked in his eyes and saw them fill with love, only to be replaced by anger and determination!...but mostly anger from what she would seem burning in his fiery red eyes.

"We have to get out of here" he said in a hurry.

"But. I can't move."

This was obvious to Dilandou and so was the solution. He scotched his arms underneath her and lifted her up against his chest. She made a small cry of Pain but it had to be ignored. For he had to find a way out of this place. And maybe find the answers as to why he was here in the first place.

As he walked over to the door he was stopped. _Just my luck…_were the exact word he thought.

In his path was a silver haired man with a tear drop on his cheek.

Folken

It had been a while since he last laid eyes on his stratigous. "Out of my way" Said Dilandou as he attempted to walk past him. But to no avail. Folken had no expression on his face as he stood in there way.

"Even if you pass me there will just be more guards that will put you back where you're supposed to go." His eyes looked down as he said the next thing. "I would suggest that you enjoy the last few minutes you have together before the experiment starts."

With that, Folken left the room and locked the door. Dilandou hated that word. Experiments... It stuck to the roof of his mouth like peanut-butter.

He would just have to use the time he had with Celena to decide on what to do and ask her some questions of his own.

WELLY WELLY WELLLLL! I suppose you all hate me for taking so damn long to put this chapter up! (I don't blame you) I had quite the block on this one. But no worries! I'm back and am going to finish this story within about 3 chapters! WOO WOO

Hope you enjoyed! RR!


End file.
